The new bread
by Honky Tonk Girl
Summary: This story is about Kakashi and the new girl in town will Kakshi fall for her or will she fall for him? There will be some lemon in future RR PS My first fanfic


This is my first FanFiction ever!!!! I don't really know how it is going to be so pleaz work with me!  
  
Rapters are a cross between humans and raptors. Raptors are the original dinosaurs. Rapters can speak their own language, which consist of grunts and growls, but can speak English if they desire or are taught.  
  
For each village there are a group of Shinobi Hunters which Rap tries to protect the Hidden Leaf village from which is verified in the next paragraph.  
  
My made up Character is Rap Shikigami. Rap comes from a very remote village called the Hidden Dragon Village. Rap is 24 years of age; 5'8, 120 pounds and is very powerful. She has the Hidden Leaf Village to help out and protect it from other forbidden Raptor's from the Hidden Dragon Village.  
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARCTERS FROM NARUTO (bastards)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakashi was walking slowly to meet the Hokage on a beautiful spring morning. It smelt like lilies and spring water from the mountains. Kakashi had to go see the Hokage about something. He didn't really know what it was about but it must have been important. Kakashi had his handy Make-Out Paradise book in hand like always, and was about to open the door to the Hokage's office when a flash of red went whipping past him into the Hokage's office.  
  
"What the hell!" exclaimed Kakashi, "Watch where you're going!" An annoyed Kakashi walked into the office to only discover a blonde girl kneeling in front of the Hokage repeating how sorry she was for being late.  
  
"Do not worry my child, you are not the only one who is late." Said the Hokage putting emphasis on his words and scowling at Kakashi all at once. " Miss Shikigami Rap, this is your guide around the village, Mr. Hatake Kakashi, he will show you your lodgings, and all the Genin groups." Finished the Hokage. Rap stood up and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi was dumbfounded at her beauty, and when she walked over to shake his hand he had to shake himself out of his trance.  
  
"Sorry for the mishap earlier, I was afraid for being late." Said Rap while scratching the back of her head smiling innocently.  
  
"Ahem" Kakashi and Rap looked around, and the Hokage beckoned for Kakashi to come over to him. Kakashi began to move over to the Hokage while putting his book back in his pouch, "You never mentioned having to take a strange beauti-" said Kakashi, and then snapping back out of his daze and continuing " a strange woman from some unknown village-"  
  
"Well maybe if you're on time once in a while, I would've explained who she was and where she comes from, but since you incompetent perverted idiot, you're on your own." Interrupted the Hokage, and then speaking up so Rap could hear him " You two should be on your way, and Kakashi, don't forget to show Rap my favorite ramen place." finished the Hokage.  
  
They left the office and began to make their way towards the village centre, when out of nowhere Naruto popped up with a frown upon his face.  
  
"Where the hell were you today Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and I waited at the bridge for three hours you bastard, why the hell didn't you show up!" Screamed Naruto, but then noticing Rap.  
  
"Hi I'm Rap," said Rap with a smile holding out a hand to shake Naruto's.  
  
A stunned Naruto looked up with a confused fox face "um I'm Naruto," replied Naruto with a red face.  
  
Rap shook his hand and nodded "So Kakashi is this one of your students??" asked Rap raising one eyebrow.  
  
Kakashi putting his chest forward and grabbing the sleeve of his vest "Yep this is one of my students" then looking down at Naruto who was looking at his toenails. Rap smiled at Naruto and Kakashi.  
  
"Well show me around here Kakashi, this place has to be more interesting than what I have been told," said Rap looking forward at the mountains. Rap grabbed Kakashi's shirt sleeve and started to pull him around asking about the history of the village, all the great training places, all the stores, the students and the sensei's and all the things Kakashi was into and stuff about himself.  
  
"Well you sure know a lot about me and the village, what about you?" asked Kakashi "Like I know that you come from other village and that you'll be living here for awhile but um.why are you here in particular?"  
  
Rap was all red at this point she had totally forgotten why she had came to the Leaf village in the first place. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to tell you about myself," said Rap looking down to the ground with a very red face. "Well I'm 24 and I'm from the Hidden Dragon Village and I'm here to protect your village from any other Rapters that come to your village and also train some of the students and I might be able to teach you sensei's a thing or two." laughed Rap smiling at Kakashi.  
  
"Isn't that a village with very strange um like human creatures?" asked Kakashi with a puzzled look upon his face that you were visible to see.  
  
"Well I guess you could say that," replied Rap "I'll show all of you tomorrow what some of my great talents are." ended Rap winking to Kakashi. They continued to walk and talk becoming more and more of friends as they walked. They finally got to Raps shack "well thanks for everything today there Kakashi, I really appreciate what yeah did for me and everything," said Rap rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "I wish I would do something for you to make it up?"  
  
Out of the silence Kakashi's stomach growled, they both laughed "How about I go and buy yeah some supper at the Hokage's favourite ramen place?" teased Rap. 


End file.
